


snakes and collars

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya shows Kitayama his snake.





	snakes and collars

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo.

“I’ve got a snake,” Fujigaya greets Kitayama as the latter walks into their meeting room.

“That’s nice,” Kitayama replies noncommittally.

Fujigaya follows him all the way to the back corner where they put their bags. “Don’t you want to see it?”

“Why would I want to see it?” Kitayama replies, now mildly irritated.

“You seemed to like that one in India,” Fujigaya tells him, smirking at the way Kitayama instantly stares at the ground. “Maybe you would like mine, too.”

“You need better things to do than watch my show,” Kitayama snaps, then walks away.

“Come over anytime,” Fujigaya calls after him, low enough so that only Kitayama can hear him, and Kitayama falters a little bit in his stride.

Fujigaya grins and hugs himself. Across the room, Senga and Nikaido just shake their heads, having long since given up on trying to figure those two out.

*

It’s half past ten when there’s a knock at Fujigaya’s door, and he almost doesn’t hear it due to the music playing low in the background. Curiously he peeks out the peephole, grins, and flings the door open to find Kitayama with his trademark bitchface on the other end.

“I knew you would come,” Fujigaya greets him, but Kitayama just kicks off his shoes and walks inside.

“Where is it?” he asks. “Or did you lie just to get me over here?”

Fujigaya laughs. “If I just wanted to get you over here, I’d have told you my mom dropped off a bunch of food or something.”

“That’s probably true,” Kitayama mutters. “Well, I’m here now.”

“He’s in my bedroom,” Fujigaya says, leading the way. “He just ate, so he should be in a good mood.”

Fujigaya flips the light on and heads towards the snake’s cage, where his beautiful aquamarine rat snake is curled around a fake tree in a large aquarium waiting for him. “His name is Umi, because he looks like the sea.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Kitayama says, already enamored by the pet. “Is he friendly?”

“He likes _me_ ,” Fujigaya answers. “He hasn’t met anyone but me and my brothers. My mom won’t get near him.”

Carefully Fujigaya lifts the lid of the aquarium and inserts his hand. Instantly the snake wraps around it, squeezing his arm in what can only be considered a snake hug, and Fujigaya slowly pulls him out. Umi flicks his tongue out at Fujigaya, then looks around and notices Kitayama, giving him the same gesture.

“Aw, he likes you,” Fujigaya says happily. “Do you want to hold him?”

“Um.” Kitayama sets his mouth in a straight line and lifts a shaky hand. “Sure.”

Umi heads for Kitayama’s hand on his own, curling up his arm and giving him a snake hug, too. Kitayama grins, watching him until Umi moves up his arm to his shoulder and Kitayama can’t see him anymore.

“He’s checking you out,” Fujigaya tells him. “Just stay still and don’t scare him. He won’t bite you.”

“He’s scalier than the snakes in India,” Kitayama says, leaning his head back as Umi travels across his throat to the other side. “It’s an interesting texture.”

Fujigaya watches him react to the snake, who’s slithering along his collarbone and looping around his other shoulder. Kitayama’s head tilts from side to side, almost in time with the dubstep bumping through the speakers, and Fujigaya finds himself mesmerized just from watching him.

Then Umi returns to his neck and starts to coil around it, and Kitayama inhales very sharply. Fujigaya doesn’t think he’s squeezing too tightly, but he stands closer to Kitayama on the slim chance that he has to quickly unravel the snake. It wouldn’t be good if Kitayama was choked.

“Okay?” Fujigaya asks, and Kitayama gives a small nod. His eyes have fallen shut, his head now rotating very slowly in circles, his body starting to sway in its stance. Fujigaya rushes to grab his arms and sit him down on the edge of his bed, where he stares at Kitayama’s closed eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Kitayama says in this monotone voice, almost like a robot.

Fujigaya stares at him incredulously. Umi seems to loosen his grip, now just draping himself around Kitayama’s neck like a scaly scarf, and Kitayama visibly shivers when Umi’s tail flicks along his hairline. “You’re acting weird,” Fujigaya goes on. “Open your eyes.”

Kitayama doesn’t say anything, but his eyes pop open to reveal wholly dilated pupils that seem to just be staring unseeingly. Fujigaya stands right in front of him, moving his hands quickly, but Kitayama doesn’t seem to notice it at all.

“Holy shit,” Fujigaya mutters. “You’re hypnotized.”

Kitayama just sighs, both hands resting at his sides, squeezing Fujigaya’s bedspread. Fujigaya suspects that’s all that’s holding him upright.

“How do you feel?” Fujigaya asks quietly, kneeling down to look up at Kitayama’s face. His Adam’s apple is moving a lot for someone who isn’t talking.

“Turned on,” Kitayama answers, using that toneless voice again, and Fujigaya’s eyes grow wide. He’s positive that Kitayama is hypnotized now; there is no way he would admit something like that outright, to Fujigaya of all people.

If he’s being that honest, though, Fujigaya can use that to his advantage. “What do you think of me?”

“Spoiled, egotistical,” Kitayama replies, and Fujigaya almost laughs. “Too damn attractive. Mouth that’s only good for one thing.”

Fujigaya gasps indignantly, but he has to know. “What is that one thing?”

“Sucking cock.”

Fujigaya should be offended, but instead he places his hands on Kitayama’s knees and spreads them apart. “Have you thought about me doing that to you before?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to do it to you now?”

“Yes.”

This isn’t exactly consensual, Fujigaya thinks, but he pushes that thought out of his mind as he reaches for the button on Kitayama’s pants. Kitayama helpfully lifts his hips so Fujigaya can pull them down, along with his underwear, exposing a nice-sized cock that’s mostly hard. Fujigaya’s glad to see that the other man’s smallness doesn’t apply _everywhere_ , though he decides against sharing that thought out loud.

Instead he just leans forward to lick the tip, which pulls a beautiful moan from Kitayama’s throat. Fujigaya notices Kitayama’s hands making fists in the bedspread and wonders if one of them will end up in his hair. He wouldn’t mind that too much, visions of Kitayama fucking his face flooding his mind.

“Grab my hair,” he hisses into the smooth skin, then sucks on the head and laps up a drop of precome.

Kitayama complies right away, fingers sinking into Fujigaya’s hair, and Kitayama’s hips roll a little as Fujigaya starts to move. He takes Kitayama in as far as he can, which isn’t all the way, but he uses his hand to make up the difference and soon Kitayama is gasping and moaning with each breath, his fingers tightening in his hair.

It should feel weird doing this in front of his snake, particularly when it’s just hanging out around Kitayama’s neck, but all Fujigaya can focus on is Kitayama’s little noises of pleasure. He wonders what he sounds like when he’s getting fucked.

He could find out, he tells himself. He’ll do anything Fujigaya wants right now, while he’s under this sudden trance. “Tell me what else you want from me,” Fujigaya whispers, pulling away long enough to speak.

“I want to fuck you,” Kitayama says, the words tumbling out with his next moan. “I want you to scream my name while you’re bouncing up and down on my cock.”

“Jesus.” Fujigaya breaks out into a cold sweat at the tone. Like this, without Kitayama’s usual emotion behind them, it feels like he’s some kind of dominant who’s giving Fujigaya orders to follow. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

“Years,” Kitayama answers. “I don’t remember when it started.”

There’s a small whine when Fujigaya pulls away completely, but it doesn’t take him long to grab his lube from the nightstand, shuck all of his clothes, and straddle Kitayama’s lap. “Can you prepare me?” he asks, speaking into Kitayama’s ear.

“Yes.”

This is a really bad idea, Fujigaya keeps telling himself. Kitayama’s not all there in the head right now, and Fujigaya’s rat snake is still coiled loosely around his neck, his scales weighing on Kitayama’s collarbone as he seems to be sleeping. Fujigaya wonders if it was a combination of the snake and the bass thumping from his music that took Kitayama under. Either way, he definitely shouldn’t be doing this, yet he’s smearing lube on Kitayama’s right hand and placing it between his legs.

Kitayama takes over without being told, pressing one finger into Fujigaya and moving it around before inserting another. “You know what you’re doing,” Fujigaya hisses into his ear. “Who have you done this with before?”

“Tamamori and Miyata,” Kitayama answers, and Fujigaya narrows his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me harder than you fucked them,” he finds himself saying. “I want to be your favorite.”

“You already are,” Kitayama replies, and it sounds so sincere even in that robot voice that Fujigaya smiles through the awkward face he’s undoubtedly making right now.

“Hiromitsu,” Fujigaya says quietly, running his lips along Kitayama’s jaw. “How do you feel about me?”

“I like you.”

Fujigaya’s heart skips a beat. “Even though I’m spoiled and egotistical?”

“Yes.”

Kitayama’s head automatically tilts towards Fujigaya as their mouths get closer. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yes,” and Fujigaya’s on his lips, clutching onto him around the shoulders as to not upset the sleeping snake. Their tongues connect and Fujigaya feels the other man’s moan from the contact, matched by his own noises as Kitayama stretches Fujigaya enough to finger him properly. He hits that spot deep inside him and it’s all over; they’re going to fuck like this and Fujigaya can feel guilty about it later.

“One more finger,” Fujigaya pleas into Kitayama’s mouth, pushing back as the latter instantly complies. “Oh god, just like that. I’m almost ready.”

Kitayama makes an impatient noise that’s almost reminiscent of his regular self, except it’s not followed by any action. Fujigaya imagines that if the older man was in his right mind, he’d probably throw Fujigaya down onto his own bed and give it to him like that, channeling all of his usual energy and excitability into his thrusts. Instead, he’s sitting here with his back ramrod straight, waiting for direction.

Quickly Fujigaya grabs the tube and rubs the substance onto his own hands, then takes Kitayama’s cock between his palms to lube it up. Kitayama’s moan is delicious, a small snap of his hips telling Fujigaya how desperate he is, if the incredibly hard length twitching in his hands wasn’t obvious enough. This is Fujigaya’s fault, he reasons. It was his snake who initially teased Kitayama into this state, so it’s only right that he takes care of it himself.

“Fuck me,” he whispers against Kitayama’s lips, and the next second has Kitayama replacing his fingers with his cock. Fujigaya is pulled down carefully, giving his body time to adjust to being filled so much, and when Kitayama bottoms out inside him, his natural reaction is to fall back on Kitayama’s legs and loop his arms behind his knees. Kitayama’s own hands are grasping onto Fujigaya’s hips, urging him down at the same time Kitayama thrusts up, and Fujigaya already knows that he’ll have dubious bruises from this.

It’s worth it, though, the moans spilling out of Fujigaya’s mouth as Kitayama hits him deep inside, each move punctuated with his own low groan. Fujigaya is practically upside down, looking at the drawers of his own dresser as he holds onto Kitayama’s knees and resists the urge to touch himself. His cock is bouncing aimlessly on his own abdomen, hard and neglected, each smack against his skin a tease.

“Hiromitsu,” Fujigaya gasps, remembering Kitayama’s request about screaming his name. He’s not quite at screaming level yet, but he’s getting there. “ _Hiromitsu_.”

Kitayama groans deeply enough for Fujigaya to feel, his thrusts moving faster as he clearly chases his own release. Fujigaya starts to open his mouth and ask for reciprocation, but Kitayama beats him to it and the fist around his cock has him moaning even louder as he’s brought to the edge in record time.

It’s too much too fast and all Fujigaya can do is hold on as his body jerks in orgasm, feeling the warm come streak his stomach as Kitayama pounds into him even harder. There seems to be a drive behind Kitayama’s movements now, ragged breaths and low grunts as he pushes through Fujigaya’s tightening body, and Fujigaya keeps calling his name, chanting like a mantra until Kitayama finally groans out Fujigaya’s first name and pulses deep inside him.

Fujigaya feels even more light-headed from being upside down, and it’s Kitayama who pulls him up and gradually guides his head forward to prevent too much of a rush. When Fujigaya can see again, Kitayama’s eyes are dilated like normal and there is a substantial amount of shock mixed in with his physical satisfaction.

There is also no snake around his neck. “Where’s Umi?” he asks sleepily.

“I don’t know,” Kitayama answers, his breath heaving. “Why are we..? Why _did_ we..?”

“You were under some kind of hypnosis,” Fujigaya tells him. “You said you wanted me, and you have for years.”

Kitayama’s face reddens even more, his eyes dropping to Fujigaya’s shoulder. “Is that so?”

“You also said my mouth was only good for one thing,” Fujigaya adds with a hint of malice. “So I gave you what you wanted.”

“Ah, that sounds like something I would say,” Kitayama replies sheepishly, then returns to Fujigaya’s eyes with a hard look. “You shouldn’t take advantage of people when they’re not coherent!”

Fujigaya pouts. “But you said you liked me, even though I’m spoiled and egotistical.”

The corners of Kitayama’s mouth turn up into a smile, despite obviously trying to hold it back. He falls backwards instead, stretching out on the bedspread that hopefully does not contain a roaming snake, and brings Fujigaya with him.

“If I’m going to do this with you,” Kitayama says slowly, “I’d at least like to remember it.”

Fujigaya leans up on his elbows and grins down at Kitayama. “We can do it again, you know.”

He slides his hands under Kitayama’s one remaining article of clothing, bringing the shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Then his fingers trail along Kitayama’s collarbone where the snake had been, and he smirks when Kitayama squirms beneath him.

“It’s kind of sick to be turned on by a snake,” Fujigaya points out.

“I guess we’re even then,” Kitayama shoots back, pulling him down for a kiss.

Their second time is much more heated, and Fujigaya loves how responsive Kitayama is with every touch to his body. Meanwhile, Umi the snake curls up on Fujigaya’s pillow, only mildly disturbed by the rocking of the bed. He’s had a rough day.


End file.
